


Hey Mr.Ambiguous

by detunedxradio



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Multi, Romance, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detunedxradio/pseuds/detunedxradio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo is trying to live her life when someone comes along and shakes things up a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Mr.Ambiguous

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Nabisonyeo fic exchange <3
> 
> IT'S A MONSTER OF A FIC BAI

Another look at her watch has Kyungsoo whining as she adjusts the strap on her shoulder bag and hugs her textbook tightly ready to run because her life depends on it. The professor has low tolerance for tardiness and she really needs an A from this class or else goodbye to her precious scholarship. Of course she will do everything in her power to prevent that. 

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t believe Statistics will do her any good being a vocal major, but as an academic requirement she has to suck it up. She curses for thinking of trying to dress cute today in her floral dress, jean crop jacket, and beige wedges. Her best friend, Baekhyun has been complaining to her that a hoodie and sweats to school almost everyday won’t do, especially when you’re surrounded by people who constantly care about their appearance. Kyungsoo never really cared. Family, friends, and her passion for theater is her priority. If they didn’t like how she dressed they can kindly fuck off. That was the mentally Kyungsoo always had until she realized maybe dressing up once in awhile wouldn’t hurt. She hates to admit this out loud, but recently thought even dating someone wouldn’t be so bad. 

 

The weather that day showed what spring should be like and not the unforgiving winter chill they experience even into March. Other women around her go up the hill with ease with even thinner and higher heels. They must all be mocking pathetic Do Kyungsoo and Baekhyun’s totally right at this rate she will be forever alone. She already has one grey haired munchkin cat, Luna waiting for her at a small one room apartment. Might as well adopt another nine cats to complete the cat lady aesthetic.

 

Kyungsoo wonders what did she do wrong to deserve this. She has five minutes left until class starts and the class is inconveniently on the fourth floor. Kyungsoo had spoken too soon when she attempted to dash upwards that last of hill and bumped into someone. 

 

She almost ate shit and risked falling face first on the asphalt if it weren’t for someone else holding onto her. Kyungsoo looks up and her legs are wobbling when she is face to face with what seems to be a gift from the gods: sharp features, sunkissed skin, and bedroom eyes staring right back at her. The man appeared to have walked out of those luxury brand pictorials, wearing a dark blue oxford long sleeve shirt and black slacks with a beige trenchcoat. His hair was tousled just right and it is not normal someone can look this...effortless.

 

Is this how it feels to be weak in the knees? Or was it because they now stood in an awkward angle on the hill and if Kyungsoo doesn’t move, the both of them would fall to the ground and possible death?

 

She’s not given enough time to dwell on things as the stranger helps her onto the last bit of the hill and walks away without another word. Kyungsoo wants to watch the retreating back of the mysterious man who saved her like some knight in shining armor, but there’s now two minutes left and she’s nowhere near the damn building entrance. 

 

*  
*  
*

 

Maybe that stranger was God. The professor was ironically late to class yet he was stern about reminding the students that they are not exempt from such tardiness. Kyungsoo blows it off and plans to join a few of her friends for lunch. She's starving and has a need to be fed before her weekly four-hour painting class or else the blank canvas will feel her rage. Kyungsoo notices a sign informing students today’s lunch special is sweet potato cheese katsu and it is honestly her favorite lunch item. At least anything with heaps of cheese. 

 

Her jubilant face falters when she finds the line is too long. She really wants katsu since she already couldn't get her morning coffee and wants something to go her way. Kyungsoo decides to wait in line and takes out her phone to inform her friends it's katsu day. Though her friends know very well she will not show face until she can stuff her face with katsu. Kyungsoo rolls her eyes when Baekhyun sends a picture of everyone else eating without her in the group chat. She almost sends back a photo of her flipping the bird, but that's too predictable and doesn't bother to reply. 

 

When standing idle Kyungsoo tends to hum and eventually tune out her surroundings. Her eyes scan to find something to stare at to pass the time and there he is. It's the guy she bumped into this morning and he is currently about to receive his own tray of katsu. He silently nods at the friendly lunch lady and the small smile that creeps on his face when he eyes the food in front of him has Kyungsoo cooing at the sight. Kyungsoo watches as he sits at an empty table and proceeding to take off his coat. 

 

The man unbuttons at the cuffs to roll up his sleeves and well damn such a simple action had her practically drooling. He begins to carefully cut the katsu and takes a bite, eyes lighting up as the savory taste invades the taste buds. Kyungsoo knows that expression so well and giggles when the man eats his food a bit more excitedly. It’s odd to find someone eating so entertaining and yet there Kyungsoo was continuing to watch the stranger’s every move.

 

Kyungsoo gasps at the moment where he licks the sauce left on the side his lips instead of using a napkin. “Oh my God….he must be doing that on purpose,” she mutters. The man is actually oblivious about Kyungsoo blatantly staring at him and the people behind in the line would like for her to kindly keep the queue moving. Kyungsoo’s mind is currently not in the right place. She yelps when the person behind her taps on her shoulder. Kyungsoo bashfully turns towards the student who informs her that she is already next in line. 

 

She looks over to the huge gap in the line and the ahjumma who seemed so nice and friendly is now frowning at her. Kyungsoo apologetically bows and rushes towards the woman to finally get her own tray of food. Her head is kept down for the remainder of time she has to check out and hopes her friends are at their usual table because she can still feel people staring at her. Too bad she doesn’t know her knight in shining armor is among those people. 

 

Her friends always sit in the back by the water dispensers. Kyungsoo doesn’t mind since the nearby exit is closer to the shuttle that takes her to yet another huge ass hill where the painting class is. After what happened this morning there is no way she is going to walk there instead. 

 

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are very similar and different at the same time. Personality-wise Kyungsoo is more reserved and respectful. If you have a chance to actually talk with her, she's incredibly friendly. Meanwhile Baekhyun is known to always speak her mind and there are times where she takes things too far. There are also times when people assume Baekhyun --to put it nicely-- is an absolute bitch. 

However, Kyungsoo reasons her best friend really has a good heart and has a hard time expressing it at times. Baekhyun swears they're soulmates because years later Kyungsoo is still around. It doesn't necessarily mean they feel obligated to date each other. Baekhyun is quite open about her sexuality. Men or women, it doesn't matter to her. She says someone's gender shouldn't discourage her from finding love. Kyungsoo has the mutual belief that love knows no gender. She supports her friends that are gay and those who are straight the same. She treats them as who they are. Friends and that part of their lives shouldn’t dictate what she thinks of them. 

 

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo have known each other since birth and it's hard to think about a life without each other. It was natural for them to choose the same major and university. Theater has been a passion of theirs ever since they went to see a musical for a fourth grade field trip. Singing had also come naturally. They still remember the nursery songs they composed while playing with their dolls. 

During high school, Kyungsoo wasn't sure how to feel about it at first when Baekhyun told her she started dating a classmate, Chanyeol, who happened to be female. They never talked about Baekhyun's attraction to the same sex. Her way of coming out to Kyungsoo was inviting Chanyeol to have dinner with them at a local barbecue buffet. They now joke about the dinner being similar to a dinner meeting the in-laws before the wedding. Of course Kyungsoo still cared about her best friend’s safety and well-being. Kyungsoo didn't know much about Chanyeol except that she was incredibly beautiful and known to be quite the charmer. Her features were sharp, but one smile softened those features and made even Kyungsoo's heart beat a bit faster.

Three years later, Baekhyun and Chanyeol are still dating each other. Despite attending a different university on the other side of Seoul, Chanyeol is always around. She has magically made her schedule to conveniently visit Baekhyun during her breaks in between classes. Their friends swear Chanyeol doesn’t really attend school and devotes her life to Baekhyun. Kyungsoo has never been in a relationship before. Throughout the years Kyungsoo has received confessions but she had always kindly rejected them. 

 

Baekhyun constantly urges her to experience dating. The type of emotions one go through relationships are great for composing. Kyungsoo acknowledges being in a relationship would help though she didn’t want to rush into dating anyone. The relationship wouldn’t be genuine. In that sense, Baekhyun understood Kyungsoo. Though it didn’t keep Baekhyun from wanting to introduce Kyungsoo to a nice guy or point out someone obviously is interested in her.

 

 

As Kyungsoo sat down at the table, she huffs when Baekhyun gives her a shit eating grin. “I knew you would listen to me and dress up today!” Baekhyun excitedly claps and suddenly extends her arms around her girlfriend’s shoulder, “Now pay up, bitch.” Chanyeol is whining when she takes out the last of her cash in her wallet. Baekhyun snatches the fresh 10,000 won bills and smirks when she counts them before stashing them in her tote bag. 

 

Their other friends, Minseok and Moonbyul are trying to keep in their laughter. The two are fraternal twins and often up to no good. Those Cheongju natives are actually Chanyeol’s cousins who moved to Seoul for university. They ended up moving for an easier commute, but Chanyeol swears it’s to tag team with Baekhyun to make her life a living hell. Kyungsoo feels slightly offended they bet on her when her outfit isn’t great and looks comparable to a sack of potatoes. She doesn’t need to voice it out loud for Baekhyun, who can tell with one slightly pouting look. 

 

Baekhyun gives Kyungsoo a big hug and prevents the latter from eating in peace. “You look so cute, I swear! That floral dress is the right length to show your long legs even though you’re so short. The wedges I stashed into your closet sorta make up for it.” Baekhyun proceeds to lovingly pet Kyungsoo’s hair and usually she would kill someone for such an action. When it comes from Baekhyun it calms Kyungsoo down instantly. 

 

Chanyeol snorts and almost chokes on a piece of kimchi. It’s not a cute sight. Baekhyun sighs as she hands over a cup of water to wash it down. Minseok raises his eyebrows and fakes shock. “Are you hinting that Kyungsoo doesn’t look good today?” Baekhyun glares at her girlfriend and Chanyeol is quick to deny such an accusation. “Minseok’s just being an ass! Kyungsoo looks hot in that dress.”

 

“Oh so it’s not cute...but _hot_ ,” says Moonbyul. Minseok then decides to jump in to add more flame to the fire.“Wow, Chanyeol~ Didn’t think you saw Kyungsoo as a _woman_. Chanyeol’s askin’ for a kimchi slap isn’t she?” At this point, Baekhyun is already upset. What she considered hard earned money is long forgotten. 

 

The twins are snickering as they watch the scene unfold. To this day Baekhyun still falls for empty words that encourage her hot temper. Poor Chanyeol always has to deal with the consequences. Kyungsoo is aware and in the past told Baekhyun that she needs to trust Chanyeol more. Baekhyun insists you can’t be so sure since the so-called honeymoon stage of their relationship is over. It used to hurt Chanyeol’s feelings though Kyungsoo insisted it is Baekhyun’s self-esteem telling her she’s not good enough. Plus, even Kyungsoo thinks it’s fun to see how Chanyeol tries to pacify her.

 

“I didn’t even know Kyungsoo owned those kind of clothes! I was only being nice!” cries Chanyeol. In the corner of her eye, she can see Moonbyul taking out her phone to record in case things get viral worthy. Chanyeol curses under her breath because the twins from hell are still family and her mother would be so disappointed if she kicked them out of the nice apartment funded by all of their parents. Before Baekhyun is about to yell at Chanyeol to kindly _shut the fuck up_ , she gets cut off by the sound of a phone ringing. It happens to be Baekhyun’s phone and the caller ID reads that Chanyeol’s mother is calling. “You’re lucky that your mother is calling. Cause if I don’t answer, I’ll get an earful from her.” 

 

Baekhyun animatedly answers the phone and everyone watches over with disgust how fake she sounds, bringing her voice to a tone that shouldn’t be acceptable. Chanyeol’s mother absolutely adores Baekhyun, which is nice considering the person her daughter is dating is not male. Mrs.Park is very accepting of it saying that she has faith in Baekhyun to put her mess of a daughter in place. 

 

After the short phone call, Baekhyun flicks her girlfriend’s head and decides to continue their conversation later. She apparently has more important things to attend to. Baekhyun looks over with enthusiasm as she talks with her mouth open. “So Kyungsoo, noticed any cute guys looking at you?” Kyungsoo simply shrugs because this morning she couldn’t even get to class without bumping into someone. That someone she thought she could forget about and Kyungsoo internally whines once again wondering why can’t she eat in peace. How could she be able to notice any looks from guys or anyone in general?

 

Kyungsoo gives short answers to all of Baekhyun’s animated questions. Sooner or later Baekhyun gets the hint, so they begin to talk about other things. Kyungsoo finishes the rest of her lunch and leaves first. She doesn’t have much time left until her next class since the wait for her lunch took longer than usual. Since the shuttle bus she has to take to the other side of the campus is not too far. Kyungsoo puts one headphone in her ear and starts to play whatever song she last listened to on the train to school. She walks while scrolling through numerous tweets as the way to the bus stop has her walking on auto pilot. 

 

Once arriving at the stop she checks the kiosk to check when the next shuttle will come. It seems to be running on time, ETA reads five minutes. So she tries to kill time, looking anywhere and everywhere. She hums to the latest song from 10cm and the lyrics make her laugh every time. A song about being bitter that everyone seems to be caught by the love bug this Spring. The lyrics are quite childish, but not wrong either. It crossed her mind that she would be offended if she were dating someone. It’s not a crime to be in love, she’ll reason. 

 

Finally, the shuttle bus arrives and Kyungsoo is one of the first few people to get on. She prefers the window seat and is able to find an empty row. The other students slowly trickle onto the shuttle bus and gets quite full. The route the bus goes is uphill and it feels like you’re climbing Hallasan. It amazes Kyungsoo how people were able to build schools on top of such terrain. 

 

In the corner of her eye, she notices someone familiar and it is that mysterious man again. She honestly wonders how many more times will this still be considered a coincidence. Kyungsoo doesn’t realize her beating heart or how she unconsciously leaves extra room for the seat next to her. There aren’t many seats left and students cannot stand while riding the shuttle. Kyungsoo sucks in her breath when she notices the man walking towards her direction. For some odd reason, she finds herself disappointed when the man sits in the empty seat in the row in front of her. The seat next to Kyungsoo remains empty as the shuttle starts to drive up the hill. 

 

Out of curiosity, Kyungsoo looks over to see what the man is currently doing. He seems to be on his phone with headphones in, scrolling through social media. The usual routine people do while on mass transit. However is makes Kyungsoo raise questions that have her wanting to know about the man in front of her. She is aware she is borderline stalking a stranger and should be grateful no one around seems to notice. Kyungsoo wonders if they will get off the same stop. From the cafeteria there are only two stops left. It was a fifty-fifty chance they could get off at the same stop. 

 

As the ride continues, Kyungsoo thinks of ways to initiate small talk. She soon gives up since she is absolutely awful at keeping a conversation going and talking to a complete stranger would not help at all. Kyungsoo looks over one last time to see what the man is doing and he is trying to hide his laughter, one hand over what Kyungsoo imagines to be such a wonderful smile. From her view, the mysterious man happens to be watching a slow-mo video of corgis trying to run up stairs. Kyungsoo coos at the way their little drumstick legs go and immerses herself into watching the video as well. It then clicks in her head she can tap on his shoulder and say how cute the video was. What will follow after she has no idea, but she doesn’t have much time left. 

 

Right when Kyungsoo goes to tap on his shoulder, the shuttle stops and the man gets ready to leave. Kyungsoo keeps herself from cursing out loud as her luck dried out. So the man gets off the shuttle stop for the business building. Does that mean he is a business major? Kyungsoo thinks he would be a great CEO. A _really_ sexy one at that. She shakes her head as her mind was starting to lead to not so innocent thoughts. The bus then leaves and Kyungsoo is left to watch the retreating back of her mysterious man yet again. 

 

*  
*  
*

 

Kyungsoo honestly enjoys her painting class. She may not be as great as her father, who now does painting for a living. He started as an architect, but found more joy in his hobby painting. Kyungsoo figures the creative side must be from her father since her mother’s job is a prosecutor. Funny how her parents met when her mother was arresting her father and friends at a bar fight. 

 

The professor for the painting class is also an old friend of her parents. He is no stranger as the old man often visits their home for a pint of beer or more. Mr. Lee treats Kyungsoo and her parents like family, so he often greets her by pinching her cheeks or petting her head. Kyungsoo is too nice to say those are two actions she absolutely hates. 

 

Once Kyungsoo enters the work room, she can see Mr.Lee is busy talking to a colleague. Kyungsoo gives a small bow when they make eye contact and makes her way to her designated station. Soon enough other students enter the room as there is still some time before class actually begins. Kyungsoo sets her acrylic paints onto the table nearby. When she stands up to put on her apron, someone suddenly whispers into her ear, “Honey, let me tie it for you.” Kyungsoo knows exactly who it is and turns around to playfully shove the person on the shoulder. “Sehun, I can tie the apron myself.” 

 

Kyungsoo then finishes the knot behind her back and sits back down. The younger man pouts and sits at the station right next to Kyungsoo. “But _noona_ with how you’re dressed today, I couldn’t help but want to protect your beauty.” Kyungsoo scoffs at the cheesy remark and orders Sehun to protect his own beauty. 

 

This week was a freestyle session and Kyungsoo usually loves it when there isn’t anything assigned to them. Although Mr.Lee said that today’s painting should relate to the topic of “attraction.” Some students start right away, including Sehun. However Kyungsoo sits there stuck on what to sketch. 

 

The professor walks over when he can clearly see Kyungsoo has yet to begin. “Are you doing alright, my dear?” Kyungsoo smiles as she nods in response. “I’m fine….I’m only a bit lost of what to do,” she bashfully admits. “No need to worry. As you know, there is no need to think deeply about what to paint. Allow yourself to naturally find the answer.” Kyungsoo gives one more smile as the professor walks away and it goes into a frown once he is talking to another student. “When will whatever he says actually make sense,” mumbles Kyungsoo. 

 

Sehun happens to overhear and chuckles, “Noona it really shouldn’t be so difficult. Attraction can mean anything! It can be the opening of a new store, when you’re about to eat your favorite cheese katsu, or a handsome guy like me.” Sehun poses obnoxiously, both hands framing his face and repeatedly blinks as if he is waiting for Kyungsoo to praise him. 

 

Instead Kyungsoo laughs so hard she snorts. “Yeah, sure if your definition of attraction is someone as mediocre as you.” Her snarky response causes Sehun to gasp and pout at Kyungsoo. “Noona, you’re too much!” He crosses his arms and the ends his bangs go in a swoosh movement as he huffs. 

 

It has Kyungsoo rolls her eyes, but a smile creeps in. She shakes her head as she gets her favorite graphite pencil out and decides to sketch on a smaller pad first. “You’ll live, Sehun. I’m sure your girlfriend, who may I remind you is a saint for actually dating you, thinks you’re handsome.” At the mere mention of his girlfriend has Sehun smiling like an idiot. They met during Sehun’s first semester at the university and he has been smitten ever since. “My baby, Joonmyun would take offense to that.” 

 

“Nope, I’m sure even Joonmyun isn’t blind towards your antics. Now get to work!” Sehun mumbles something under his breath and Kyungsoo thinks it is probably best she didn’t hear what he said. She starts off sketching what she had for lunch since she does love food and hunger could equal to attraction. Though she doesn’t want Mr.Lee or the other students to see that. 

 

At the end of every class, the students are required to show their progress. Although if the painting is not finished within the allotted time, they are free to come back any day of the week to continue it. Maybe she does feel the bit of pressure to do good. Kyungsoo shouldn’t since most of the students who take this painting class are majors of different departments in the performing arts. However Mr.Lee has considered Kyungsoo one of the best in their class and no matter how much of a handle Sehun can be, he is amazing when it comes to oil paintings. 

 

Kyungsoo ponders a bit more as the word “attraction” repeats in her head. She recalls of what happened today. The first time she met the mysterious man. The natural pull she had towards him. Their multiple meetings after that. Isn’t that what attraction could mean? Kyungsoo starts to sketch his face and is quick to crumble the page off her sketchbook. 

 

The man is a student at this university and the odds of anyone knowing who she drew would make her want to dig a grave and die. She then thinks about the retreating back she saw on the shuttle bus. Kyungsoo roughly draws his silhouette, the buildings, and trees at the entrance. Her mind is now working and excitedly prepares to go onto drawing on her blank canvas. 

 

*  
*  
*

 

All good things must really come to an end. Kyungsoo feels as though she was being greedy and giving herself false hope. Weeks have passed and she hasn’t seen that man ever since that fateful day. Kyungsoo tries to tell herself to get over it. They never progressed further than bumping into each other or coincidentally being in the same place. The rational side of Kyungsoo is saying to move on yet there is something that has yet to fully let go. 

 

Her best friend noticed the difference in her behavior and knows about the mysterious guy. Baekhyun has tried comforting Kyungsoo, telling her that it is really fate if they meet again. For now, Kyungsoo needs to focus on the upcoming audition she has for a musical. Even though it is for a small role, Kyungsoo would be able to gain real theater experience outside of school.  
The upcoming exams and the part-time job at a coffee shop near her apartment is giving her less time to practice the small piece she needs to do for the audition. All of her friends have been cheering her on, which she greatly appreciates but she wants all of this to be over soon. 

 

The mysterious man still reaches to her dreams and Kyungsoo doesn’t get it. Even her unconsciousness can’t forget him. Though she puts her acting skills to use, so her friends don’t suspect anything. She has no idea how even Baekhyun is fooled. Kyungsoo tells herself she should enjoy while it lasts.

 

Another day at school is done and Kyungsoo can’t wait to go home to sleep. According to her planner, she should be practicing her vocals and then studying for the music history exam that is tomorrow. Kyungsoo reasons that she has been studying all week for the exam on top of the dreaded Statistics exam. She barely practiced for the audition despite it falling conveniently right after exams end. She’s simply too tired. 

 

Kyungsoo gets onto the descending escalator with music playing in her headphones. It’s nothing but background music as she closes her eyes, head lolling. Kyungsoo almost trips when she gets to the end of the escalator. Luckily, there aren’t too many people at the station to witness her embarrassment. She rubs her puffy eyes and looks at herself in the reflection of the glass doors that will open once the train arrives. 

 

Despite applying extra concealer under her eyes she looks like a mess. She hopes she doesn’t end up falling asleep on the train. At times like these, Kyungsoo would call Baekhyun to keep her awake during the train ride. However she knows Baekhyun is busy with Chanyeol and doesn’t want to ruin their alone time since exam week has shortened their time together. The train arrives and Kyungsoo waits for the people to get off before entering. She looks at her own white canvas shoes and simply sighs. 

 

The train beeps, indicating the doors will close soon, causing Kyungsoo to rush inside the train car in front of her. She barely makes it inside and almost bumps into someone who stood by the door. She doesn’t bother to look up and bows as she apologizes. 

 

Kyungsoo then rushes over to the empty seat and sets her backpack onto her lap. She deeply sighs and takes out her phone from her pocket. She wants to continue watching the recent episode of a popular cooking show she downloaded that should keep her from falling asleep. Kyungsoo instantly regrets her choice as now she is incredibly hungry. Despite being tired all the time, she still has her big appetite. She hasn’t been able to stop at the Homeplus one train stop from her apartment in weeks. 

 

Also, Kyungsoo doesn’t want to be a burden to her parents and ask them to do a grocery run for her since they live outside of Seoul. Baekhyun doesn’t even know the difference between salt and sugar so she’s out of the question. Kyungsoo decides to order delivery since she knows her stamp card at home says she can have a free large sweet and sour pork with any order. 

 

It obviously won’t live up to her favorite chefs in the show, but it will do. Kyungsoo is distracted as someone walks towards her, standing right in front. The volume is clearly up too loud since there is no response when the person tries to get her attention. Kyungsoo can suddenly see a hand waving over her phone screen and she instantly looks upwards. She doesn’t expect to see the mysterious man looking right at her, looking hot as ever. He's dressed more casual today; a maroon and white striped short sleeve shirt and jeans with canvas shoes. His hair is perfectly tousled and Kyungsoo notices the new undercut that wasn’t there before. 

 

This can’t be really happening and Kyungsoo swears she must be hallucinating. “I seriously need to get some sleep,” she mumbles. The man doesn’t speak, but gestures if she can hear him. As her eyes are still fixated on him, Kyungsoo takes out one earphone. 

 

“Is this yours?” A simple question and Kyungsoo can’t believe how soft yet rugged his voice sounds. She finds that the man has a train pass in his hand. _Her_ train pass with the Apeach card holder she keeps it in. Kyungsoo quickly grabs the train pass and holds it to her chest, sighing in relief. “Oh my god. Thank you so much...I reloaded this yesterday too.” 

 

The man simply bows and is about to go back to his original spot in the train until a crowd of people quickly enter. He has no choice but to stay in front of Kyungsoo. She wants to say something, anything to him and yet she is at a loss for words. 

 

Kyungsoo looks back down to her phone and notices that her shirt is still unbuttoned. Even with a cami under she suddenly feels so self-conscious. She meant to button the rest of the shirt once she got on the train. The weather turned out to be hotter than usual and she was ready to get rid of her powder blue oxford shirt. 

 

She subtly checks if the man happened to be looking. He seems to be immersed in something else on his own phone. Kyungsoo sighs, scolding herself for overthinking. She needs to make sure she gets off at her stop or else she can’t take that nap sooner. She tries to button the rest of her shirt as she continues to watch the cooking show. Unbeknownst to Kyungsoo the person in front of her was aware of what happened. He can’t stop the small smile on his face.

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t mean to make note of it, however now she knows which stop the mysterious man gets off. There are four stops between them, which means at least a 20 minute drive. Not that she has a car anyways. She hoped the guy would at least greet her good bye. Though she should know better that he would rush to exit once he got to his stop. She knows not to be disappointed over trivial things such as this. 

 

*  
*  
*

 

It’s a typical Friday night spent at home for Kyungsoo. She crouches down and watches her munchkin cat quietly eat her food. Kyungsoo wants to pet her so badly, but she knows Luna hates it when anyone touches her while eating. She swears Luna gets away with being so cute and can be quite selfish. Kyungsoo still loves her baby Luna since she is the only one that keeps her company lately. She reads the clock and deeply sighs. “I should cook some ramen and start the art history paper that I’ve been avoiding.” She makes sure Luna’s water bowl is filled and checks if there is anything to scoop out in the litter box. 

 

Kyungsoo decides to play some classical music as she cooks her favorite fire chicken ramen. As an avid spicy food lover, Kyungsoo doesn’t mind the extra spiciness and thinks her friends should lighten up. She remembers Chanyeol cried so much there was mucus flowing out and it was not a pretty sight. Kyungsoo didn’t know she was friends with such pansies. She’s only kidding. Kinda. 

 

The beeping sound of a door unlocking sounds and in comes Baekhyun with a shopping bag. “Honey, I’m home~” singsongs Baekhyun, taking off her boots before fully entering. “I should seriously change my password,” mumbles Kyungsoo. Baekhyun takes offense to her statement and whines while hugging her back. “I’ll manage to figure it out anyways,” retorts Baekhyun. She kisses Kyungsoo on the cheek as her hands playfully squeezes Kyungsoo’s breasts. Kyungsoo naturally squeaks and almost drops the chopsticks in the boiling pot. She turns around to glare at a smug Baekhyun, who obviously has no shame in what she did. “What did I tell you about touching me like that?” 

 

Kyungsoo’s tone is stern, but her face is turning red from embarrassment. Baekhyun also has a fascination with Kyungsoo’s large breasts. Though Baekhyun likes to keep it underwraps, deeming her a pervert in Kyungsoo’s opinion. Kyungsoo doesn’t get what is so great about having large breasts and thinks they are an absolute nuisance. She often wears sports bras, they’re highly sensitive, she used to have really bad back problems, and the boob sweat is absolutely horrible. Don’t get her started when it comes to being on her period. Life gets even ten times worse.

 

She crosses her arms and Baekhyun is quick to comment she can see her boobs are ready to fall out of the tank top. Immediately the arms are back down to each side and Kyungsoo’s frown is more apparent. Baekhyun cautiously walks over and pokes at the protruding lip. “I can’t resist them! They’re so big and soft and ugh I would love to sleep on them if I could.” Kyungsoo then snaps, “You have before, don’t deny it!” Baekhyun raises in her hands in defense, “I can’t control what I do in my sleep! I’m innocent!” 

 

Kyungsoo proceeds to flick her best friend’s forehead. “Well you must have been dreaming about my chest if you did such a thing.” Baekhyun covers her mouth as she creepily giggles. “I mean I _have_ dreamt about them, but not that night. I swear on our friendship!” Kyungsoo simply huffs, before going back to her ramen and turning off the gas stove. She grabs the mittens to bring the pot to the small table in the open living space, following with the few side dishes she has left. Baekhyun grabs herself a bottle of water from the fridge and sits right across from Kyungsoo. 

 

It is when they actually sit down does Kyungsoo notice her best friend’s attire. A normal get-up for Baekhyun when she wants to go out for some fun. Baekhyun had on a black bustier with ripped black jeans. The dark blue leather jacket she wore is now on the floor as she stretches out her legs. 

 

In between chewing the ramen noodles, Kyungsoo asks, “Got plans with Chanyeol tonight?” Baekhyun drinks some water before responding. “Yup, and so do you!” Kyungsoo scoffs as she continues eating. “When have I ever gone out clubbing with you? I have other, better things to do than drop money I don’t have, get wasted, miss the last train, and sleeping at a 24-hour cafe until 6am.” 

 

“Aw, Kyungsoo that’s the beauty of university life! We need to enjoy it while we can,” reasons Baekhyun. She has her right arm on the table as her head rests on her palm. Kyungsoo squirms being under the watchful eye of Baekhyun and looks only at the food in front of her. 

 

Before Baekhyun can grab a slice of yellow radish with her bare hands, Kyungsoo is quick to stop her. Baekhyun whines yet stands up to get a pair of chopsticks in the kitchen. Once she joins Kyungsoo again is where she continues her ways of persuasion. “You’ve been so stressed lately. Don’t think I haven’t noticed. I’m such a good friend that I’m not on you about it….well until now. But! You gotta loosen up a bit. Forget about things.” Kyungsoo shrugs and continues to eat her food. As of yet, she clearly hasn’t been persuaded. “I don’t see how a temporary getaway will solve anything.”

 

Baekhyun finally gets to eat some of the yellow radish and kimchi together. She raises her voice since she believes the crunchy sound will mute her out when it really wouldn’t. “It’s not a temporary getaway! A night out with us will reenergize you. I’m sure of it! Everyone is going! I even invited Sehun and his hot ass girlfriend.” Kyungsoo looks back at her wondering how Baekhyun can stay eating so messily, mouth open while talking. “Her name is Joonmyun,” she reminds Baekhyun. 

 

“Right. She’s still hot as hell. Chanyeol and I could make her feel things she has never felt before like--” Kyungsoo cuts her off because she honestly doesn’t want certain images to ruin the rest of her life. “Please don’t elaborate. Also, this is the last of my side dishes don’t munch on all of it. You live at home with your parents. Go eat there before you come here.”

 

Baekhyun reaches over to hug Kyungsoo and pets the top of her head. “N’aww Kyungsoo. I love your cooking more!” She gets the hint Kyungsoo wants to continue eating. The hint as in the certain deathly look in Kyungsoo’s eyes, which is actually very adorable but what is not cute is Kyungsoo’s headlocks. It makes Baekhyun go back to her original spot. Luna walks by and Baekhyun allows the cat to sit on her lap. She is no stranger to Luna and it shows as the cat yawns while comfortably stretching her tired body. 

 

“See Luna enjoys my presence more than _somebody_ “ mutters Baekhyun. Kyungsoo rolls her eyes since Baekhyun purposely made sure she heard it. She eventually finishes eating her ramen and gathers the dishes to wash them. Luna finds a particular warm spot on Baekhyun’s thighs and manages to fall asleep. 

 

Baekhyun pets Luna for a little while longer until Kyungsoo is done cleaning up. She takes the sleeping cat to the personal bed and kisses Luna’s cute rosy nose. Kyungsoo already knows to hand Baekhyun a lint roller since Luna considered the nice pair of black pants as a bed. Baekhyun proceeds to clean off the bit of hair on her pants as she talks. ”You know what? As your best friend, I’m making the executive decision that you _will_ be going out tonight!” 

 

Kyungsoo scoffs as she puts her small foldable table to the space beside her bookcase. “What makes you think I would actually listen to you?” Baekhyun puts back the lint roller where she knows it is usually stored and turns to Kyungsoo, her stance strong with crossed arms. “Kyungsoo, your Friday nights involve you taking care of Luna and studying. Your weekends are usually running errands, visiting your parents, working, or going to the knitting club meetings at the nearby church. You gotta add something different or else you’re gonna to explode one day. Even Minseok and Moonbyul are going!”

 

The mention of their other friends going out to club has Kyungsoo surprised. “Wait...seriously? What’s with the sudden change?” She is skeptical that the twins would ever voluntarily go to anything Baekhyun suggests going to, especially if there is nothing in their favor when attending. She leans in to gesture she has a secret to tell and Kyungsoo thinks it’s stupid because they’re the only two people in her apartment. Even if Luna was awake she wouldn’t even care one bit. “A little birdie told me. Well actually it was Minseok who spilled the beans that Moonbyul has a girlfriend now and she’ll be there…”

 

Baekhyun is quick to cut off Kyungsoo, already assuming what her friend would say. ”I know! I know! I didn’t even know she played our team, but I mean that’s great! Minseok says it’s weird they’re not always together...though they’re now in college and need to do more things on their own. Chanyeol and I have mentioned it to them before.”

 

“And where was I during this conversation?” asks Kyungsoo, which an arched eyebrow. This was certainly important news she had no idea about. She feels slightly offended that she wasn’t included, but at the same time she is no better at being able to give advice. Baekhyun believes Kyungsoo always doesn’t give herself credit since Kyungsoo is friends with someone who is a handful. At least Baekhyun is aware that she can be a bit much at times. 

 

Baekhyun snorts before retorting, “Too busy cooped in your apartment sulking over your crush.” Kyungsoo rapidly shakes her head and hands. She defends, “I don’t think about him anymore!” Her best friend rolls her eyes as she scoffs. “Sure ya don’t. Anyways, Minseok says he wants to find someone to hook up with..though I’m sure he wants an excuse to keep an eye on Moonbyul. You could probably hang out with Minseok if anything goes wrong! Just please go out this one time. I swear--”

 

“Okay.”

 

“..you’ll have lots of fun!” Baekhyun stops rambling to clarify what she heard. She goes over to Kyungsoo with each hand on her friend’s shoulders. “Wait, really? You’ll go?” Baekhyun’s head tilts her heads and eyes turn into slits because she honestly thought Kyungsoo would ultimately not go. She thought it wouldn’t hurt to at least try since Kyungsoo’s apartment is on the way and she was hoping there would be more than ramen for dinner. However don’t get her wrong, Baekhyun also genuinely wants her best friend to loosen up a bit. Although Kyungsoo will forever deny any accusations of crushing on the mysterious man, Baekhyun is not one to be fooled. She believes that Kyungsoo deserves more than unconsciously chasing a complete stranger. 

 

Kyungsoo sighs as she prepares herself to agree once again to going out. “Yes. Don’t ask me again or else I’ll regret it,” she says in a whining tone. It makes Baekhyun want to pinch those rosy cheeks and hug the shit out of her, which she does much to Kyungsoo’s disapproval. “Oh honey! You _won’t_ regret this!”

 

*  
*

 

Kyungsoo deduced Baekhyun already knew she would get her way. It kinda hurts Kyungsoo’s pride since she should know better. Chanyeol was waiting downstairs the whole time. She was dressed up in a similar look like Baekhyun, even tighter black skinny jeans and a random shirt she turned into a muscle tee. Chanyeol is always wearing her docs for any occasion and today is no different. 

 

When Kyungsoo went downstairs all Chanyeol did was call her Boobsoo. Baekhyun thought it was hilarious as the couple high-fived each other. Earlier Kyungsoo was already regretting life choices again when she saw the dress in the evil shopping bag. This moment made everything even worse. 

 

Chanyeol has her hands on Kyungsoo’s shoulders and looks at the other straight in the eyes. After crouching a bit to get an acceptable height to be eye-level. “Honestly, Boobsoo you’re fuckin’ hot.” Kyungsoo rolls her eyes because when will anything smart come out of Chanyeol’s mouth? It’s harsh for Kyungsoo to believe, but many people don’t know how….special Chanyeol can be. 

 

Baekhyun can see past it since she is so in love. Kyungsoo thought it was cute for a very brief millisecond. Only for a millisecond to not give Baekhyun the satisfaction of showing ~*~feelings~*~ that would result Kyungsoo’s cheeks and more likely her chest to be fondled by her best friend. Baekhyun chimes in and has both of her hands leaning on Chanyeol’s left shoulder. She peers over as she attempts to compliment Kyungsoo. “Channie’s right! You look _amazing_. I’m so jealous of your curves! That same dress makes me look like a sack of potatoes.” 

 

In Kyungsoo’s opinion, her wide hips are hideous, stretching the dress as it ends just past her butt. She almost didn’t wear safety shorts under and honestly doesn’t want to give anyone a free show. Her cleavage is surely more than enough. There is a string in a criss-cross pattern along the plunging neckline, though it doesn’t leave much to the imagination.

 

Chanyeol decides to add onto it and fails miserably to make Kyungsoo feel any better. “I seriously got a lady boner just looking at you, Boobsoo...I mean Kyungboob. No, not that either. Dangit. Can I use my chance card to start over?” Baekhyun side eyes her girlfriend, “Chanyeol, this isn’t a game show.” Her face is stern and it makes the taller cower in slight fear. Suddenly, Baekhyun is smirking as she leans in closer. “Please enter 500 won and try again.” Chanyeol and Baekhyun end up giggling, the former almost falling to the ground as she slaps her knee while bursting out laughing. Kyungsoo can’t understand how any of this is amusing in the first place. 

 

“Idiots. Everywhere,” mutters Kyungsoo. She walks ahead of them towards the subway station. The distance is short lived because Baekhyun is wearing boots and not 4-inch platforms. Kyungsoo refused to wear stilettos. At least with these platform boots she can stomp people down like Baekhyun and Chanyeol if things go terribly wrong. Also, two large steps for Kyungsoo is one easy step for Chanyeol. It can seriously be so unfair sometimes. Baekhyun must be used to walking at Chanyeol’s pace and is easily able to catch up.

 

*  
*

 

They arrive at the club in no time. It’s one of those clubs nearby those fancy hotels in Gangnam-dong. Kyungsoo hardly ever comes to this area of Seoul unless she wants to go to the KakaoTalk Store. Apeach is her favorite character and her friends swear they look alike. The bouncer Hoya who happens to attend the same university, allows them to enter without any kind of security check and avoid the huge line. This is apparently Hoya’s part-time job and swears working in Gangnam-dong will have him street casted and give him a chance to become famous or whatever. Kyungsoo already had a bad feeling when he introduced himself as “H to the O Y A.” 

 

It’s obvious Kyungsoo feels completely out of place once she goes inside club. The place is blasting EDM and Kyungsoo didn’t even know what that was prior to going there. Baekhyun insists she’ll love the music, especially after some drinks. Kyungsoo immediately declines the offer. Her voice does need to be in the best shape possible before the important audition. Baekhyun won’t take no for an answer and plans to try again later. 

 

Kyungsoo didn’t even bother to catch the name of the place as Baekhyun excitedly dances in front of her, with a drink in hand. Chanyeol is also there but she is waiting for Minseok to arrive. Sehun and his girlfriend were said to be arriving later. Baekhyun sways her hips while trying to get a few sips of alcohol in. The sight is pretty funny. Her lips are pushed out and Baekhyun gets cross eyed when she’s too focused. Though they never speak about it, knowing it’s a complex for Baekhyun. Kyungsoo wants to hide her laugh but that also means lowering what she believes are “flabby” arms. Her arms are actually covered which is a surprise considering the rest of her dress. 

 

The only cool feature about the dress is that the sleeve has a hidden pocket and Kyungsoo _loves_ pockets. Her favorite penguin boxcutter is hidden in there and she will not be afraid to use it as self-defense. She won’t let herself fall for some random guy at the bar and let him slip something in her drink. Then be a dead body found at Han River while someone is taking a nice stroll at the park.

 

Baekhyun’s words are now drowned out, mixed within this sudden weird tempo and colored streams of lights that threaten to damage anyone’s eyesight. Chanyeol shows up with Minseok nowhere to be found. Minseok supposedly told Chanyeol that he ran into Moonbyul and the rumored girlfriend. They decided to go to a pocha together instead of the club to formally get acquainted. The rest of them were invited and Kyungsoo was all for it until she was held captive. Chanyeol and Baekhyun were determined to have Kyungsoo enjoy her first time at a club. 

 

The three of them currently sat at a booth. Kyungsoo’s feet were already killing her. Standing in one place was no better and she could feel the weight was starting to shift on her legs. Kyungsoo sits in between Chanyeol and Baekhyun, which she can tell was intentional. Baekhyun gives her a serious look and tries to talk over the music. At least the booth they chose on the second floor wasn’t right next to the speakers, so you can hear people talking in their area. “To be done properly, my dear. One cannot be sober.” 

 

Chanyeol oh-so magically whips out a colorful drink and Kyungsoo winces at how horrible it must taste. Kyungsoo is more of a beer person. It reminds her of times where she used to talk to her dad in the kitchen about anything. Mostly about life as he sipped his cold beer after a long day. Back then she only poured the beer for her dad and once she was old enough to drink they shared meaningful conversations deep into the night. It’s also how she perfected how to pour a bottle or can of beer into a glass. Oh no. Kyungsoo abruptly feels so homesick at a club. There is a sting in her eyes and it’s not from the fog machine.

 

Her friends are able to bring her back to reality as Baekhyun continues to babble on as Chanyeol hands her the cocktail. “C’mon don’t be such a saint! Drink honey ginger tea in the morning!” Sehun ended up bailing since Joonmyun wanted to spend the night in, which surprised everyone they even live together. It’s a mystery how the devil’s child is dating such an angel. He honestly is the type that will gladly wash his girl’s feet in a basin with rose petals. For some reason some women seem to fawn over that kind of scenario. Yeah. Kyungsoo doesn’t understand either. This ultimately means Kyungsoo has to spend the rest of the night with Baekhyun and Chanyeol. She wonders what did she do wrong to deserve everyone else bailing on them. Kyungsoo is unsure if she can keep sane for much longer. 

 

Kyungsoo takes a good look at the drink in her hand. She wonders how the colors of blue, purple, and green perfectly layer on top of each other. She almost goes into trying to figure out the physics of creating such a drink when Baekhyun snaps her out of it. “Just drink it already!” Kyungsoo glares at Baekhyun for a moment. Nonetheless, Kyungsoo takes her first sip and all she can taste is fruits and sugar. She assumes her friends must have purposely chosen a diluted drink to start her off. Little did she knows those were the real drinks you need to be careful about. 

 

*  
*

 

At first, Kyungsoo felt so hot, as if her whole body was burning. She was sure while using her sleeve to wipe off some sweat it also took off some of her makeup. That doesn't even matter when you’re seven drinks in and have a real need for the bathroom. Kyungsoo curses at her friends because they are nowhere to be found. Honestly, they are probably nearby and Kyungsoo just can’t see past what's in front of her. She has a phone and money to go home on her own, but she can barely think straight at this point. This was it. The one thing she wanted to avoid was getting drunk and there she was at the booth by herself almost ready to pee on herself. 

 

No one has tried to approach Kyungsoo and it is questionable to be a good or bad thing. Anyhow thinking about it won’t get her to the damn bathroom. Kyungsoo doesn’t want to be another lost case at a club, so she is determined to get to the bathroom on her own. She challenges herself to stand first and her legs feel like jelly. The first few steps are not bad and there’s a railing she can hold onto as she walks down to where the bathroom might be located. She remembers seeing some neon lights reading ‘Restrooms’ somewhere on this floor. She thinks to herself she can just walk around the whole floor once. 

 

Kyungsoo finds a really bright light and her eyes squint to get a good look at the fluorescent. She is thankful she can at least read when she tries. Kyungsoo can see she finally found the restrooms, but stumbles when she tries to open the door to the women's restroom. Someone catches her before falling and she turns over to see a guy hovering her. 

 

The man helps her up and Kyungsoo instantly apologizes. “I’m sorry...I’m usually not like this. God I really need to pee.” The man asks if she needs help and gets defensive. “What the hell? No! I don’t want a quick fuck with you in the bathroom leave me alone!” Kyungsoo then tries to push the door open and she gets in with the help of the other person anyway. As Kyungsoo makes her way to the bathroom stall her words are slurred and she keeps saying that a guy shouldn’t be in the women's bathroom. The person simply responds with, “Don’t worry about that. Let’s get you to a stall before you actually pee on yourself.”

 

Kyungsoo was given space once she got inside the stall and went right to peeing without locking the door. It kept opening so the other person held onto the door until she was finished. Kyungsoo feels alright for a moment until she vomits. At least she didn’t miss the toilet bowl when it happens. The other person holds her hair back and Kyungsoo can’t believe she is allowing some guy to do this for her. She can’t really say anything since she is too busy puking the ramen she ate earlier. 

 

When Kyungsoo seems to be done vomiting the stranger hands her a wet paper towel. She mumbles a thank you and hugs the toilet bowl. Sober Kyungsoo would consider this disgusting but it somehow feels so comfortable there. The stranger gets her back on her feet and Kyungsoo is giggling when she gets accidentally groped. “You wanted to touch my body from the beginning didn’t you? I don’t have much of an ass, but I make up for it with my huge chest. Are you a boobs or ass kind of guy?”

 

“How about we have you wash your mouth out a bit with some water?” The stranger guides her to the sink and manages to get her to gargle some water. Kyungsoo feels a bit more sober and less of a mess after throwing up. However she hasn’t gotten a real good look at the man helping her. She is too embarrassed to even say thank you since this is an absolutely horrible first impression. Kyungsoo doesn't want to be seen as some random drunk chick at the club. 

 

They eventually go to the main floor by taking the staff elevator. The guy insists it is okay for them to take the elevator, especially since going down actual stairs seems impossible right now. “Unless I carry you down the stairs. I’m sure you wouldn’t want that to happen.” The other person is right and Kyungsoo keeps her mouth shut. The more time they spend together the more embarrassed she feels. She wonders where the hell Baekhyun and Chanyeol are. If this random guy didn’t show up, she could have been in real danger. 

 

“I think we should get you home.” The guy checks his watch and if they leave the club now, they could possibly catch the last train. He decides to have them leave first since finding Kyungsoo’s friends would be of no use. The reason Kyungsoo ended up alone is because her friends got drunk too and decided to hook up in a private room. He doesn’t think any less of them for leaving Kyungsoo, but he’s glad to have been nearby with his own friends tonight.

 

He’s not sure if Kyungsoo recognizes him yet. It shouldn’t matter since nothing will come out of this once again. They have ran into each other a few times and he honestly thought it was weird at first. He didn’t know those few times had him anticipating the next time they would see each other again. It was so lame of him to think of it and all of his friends thought it was adorable. 

 

One his best friends, Sehun doesn’t stop talking to him about it. Especially when he found it was somebody he knew in his painting class. That was how he found out Kyungsoo’s name and how beautiful it was for a beautiful woman like her. He thought about Sehun having them formally meet. Though when Kyungsoo finds out for who he really is he doubts she would stay around. It’ll be another heartbreak he is setting himself up for. Either way he can’t leave Kyungsoo here any longer so he wants to make sure she gets out of here safely.

 

*  
*  
*

 

The sun is glaring at Kyungsoo’s face and she toss and turns to get some more sleep. Once she decides to cover her face with the blanket is when she realizes there is no window near the bed in the apartment. Her eyes instantly open and she finds a very pink themed room. From the curtains that were tied, hence the sun shining through, to the princess-like white and gold colored vanity, and a mountain of stuffed toys by the baby pink futon. 

 

Kyungsoo gets up to see the sheets are silk and have lace trimming. Definitely something not her style or even price range because even the quality of the bed sheets alone look too fancy. She quietly walks around and finds a study desk with a bulletin board and a few pictures hung by a string and some clothespins. It’s a cute way to decorate and Kyungsoo never bothered with that type of D-I-Y decoration since she is barely home. Also, the apartment she currently lives in is not owned by her and doesn’t deem it fair to decorate it. Baekhyun insists Kyungsoo buys at least plants or hang some personal paintings to give some sort of life to the living space. Kyungsoo always says she will do it eventually yet it never happens. 

 

A closer look at the pictures shows an adorable little girl with tan skin wearing a Disney princess dress playing with who Kyungsoo assumes is the father. The girl is smiling brightly and anyone can tell she must have been such a doll when young. The following pictures show the little girl growing up over time and it slowly comes together that the person in the pictures looks very similar to the mysterious guy she had a crush on. Well, _still_ has a crush on. 

 

Maybe this person is his sibling? That means looks certainly run in the family. However if that is really his sister and she slept in his sister’s room, that means she is at the guy’s house. The sudden realization has Kyungsoo panicking. She shouldn’t be here. There is curiosity as to how in the hell she ended up in his house, but she needs to find out how to escape. 

 

At that thought, the said mysterious guy opens the bedroom door and quietly enters the room. He tries to tiptoe towards wherever he wanted to go until he makes eye contact with Kyungsoo. She can’t believe this moment is turning into a typical morning after scene in a movie. Kyungsoo is about to speak when the guy cuts her off. “I didn’t mean to wake you. I really had to get something and didn’t think you would wake up this early.” He’s rubbing the back of his neck out of embarrassment. 

 

Kyungsoo eyes him, hair obviously a mess from sleeping. His eyes look puffier and so does his lips. They’re much fuller and much more inviting in Kyungsoo's opinion. Everything is fine until Kyungsoo notices the guy is wearing a cute pink two piece pajama set. They were made of silk and there is a small front pocket on the pajama shirt with the letter J embroidered on it. Kyungsoo isn’t one to judge, but usually girls would wear these sort of clothes to sleep? 

 

She doesn’t comment on his attire and instead offers a simple response. “Thanks….I guess? But that doesn’t explain why I’m here….with you.” The person in question nods in agreement as he understands Kyungsoo’s situation.“That’s true. Well...you see...I happened to see you at the club we were at last night. You seemed pretty drunk and thought I should take you back to my place and...”

 

“OH MY GOD! DID WE HAVE SEX?!” shouts Kyungsoo, loud enough for anyone else in the house to hear. Luckily it’s only the two of them and a few dogs somewhere in the house barking. The man is waving his hands and shaking his head. He didn’t think Kyungsoo would take the situation that way. “What?! No no no no! Not that I don’t find you attractive...Oh wait. That sounded wrong and makes it seem like I wanted to have sex with you. I mean if you wanted to...Oh god. Please pretend you didn’t hear me say that.” 

 

He’s now sweating and rosy cheeks state has Kyungsoo sympathize. Only enough to allow him to continue his explanation. He takes a deep breath and wipes the sweat off with his hand. It’s more than expected and he winces while he wipes the hand with his shorts. “Look... I took you back to my home and to this room. You saw the bed and wrapped yourself in the blankets before knocking out. I promise we didn’t do anything! I’m not the type of person to do one night stands at all.”

 

Kyungsoo can see there is some truth in the story. Her boxcutter is still in the hidden pocket and she knows despite drunk Kyungsoo being dumb enough to sleep at a stranger’s home, she would be ready to fight if shit hit the fan. She is not completely convinced the guy has no intentions of eventually trying to hook up with her but for now she’s glad she didn’t make the morning news pronounced dead. 

 

The mysterious man can sense he won’t die under the wrath of Kyungsoo and tells her she can go ahead on taking a shower while he cooks. “Umm...I left you some clothes and a towel. You’ll find there is a private bathroom in this room. Over by my fluffy friends collections.”

 

Kyungsoo nods as she finds them on the chair where the vanity is place. She is about to head over to grab them until she recalls what she had been told. “Your fluffy friends collection? So this is _your_ room?” She fights the fit of laughter that wants to come out cause it’s so cute if that was really his collection. The man gets flustered all over again and Kyungsoo is finding it more adorable every time it happens. It also further proves a little theory she has in her head. He defends himself by saying, “Oh, I said it’s my room? Hah! It’s really my sister’s bedroom. Yeah, my sister’s out for work right now.” 

 

“And she didn’t mind me staying in her room last night?” Kyungsoo is quite skeptical about that. If her older brother, Seungsoo ever had anyone stay in her room, he would be dead meat. Even if it were a girl. Her bedroom back home is her happy place and she doesn’t get to go there often so she expects it to be the exactly same way she left it. “Of course! I….she wouldn’t mind. She’s barely home these days since she works overseas.” It’s obviously another excuse, but Kyungsoo decides to let it go. “I see..thanks for the clothes.” She gets the clothes and finds the bathroom. She takes one more look at the guy and doesn’t say anything as she goes inside.

 

*  
*

 

Kyungsoo is wearing an oversized graphic tee and a pair of denim shorts. She doesn’t get why he couldn't have gotten her a pair of sweatpants instead since she’s going home. Also the shorts looked so small, Kyungsoo was scared they wouldn’t fit her thunder thighs. Her waist is at least small enough for the shorts to barely fit. The shorts kind of ride up since her thighs are stretching them out as much as possible. 

 

Maybe he does have an ulterior move and chose these shorts on purpose. He has already seen her legs due to the dress she wore last night. Nevertheless, Kyungsoo was able to get out of that tight dress and into something casual. Once Kyungsoo got out of the bathroom there is a small eco bag and assumes she can put her dress in there. From the bedroom she can hear someone cleaning, possibly in the kitchen. 

 

Kyungsoo then remembers that the other person wanted to cook them some breakfast. When she opens the door it is the first time she can see what is past the bedroom. Kyungsoo could tell she was in a very nice family house and it was much larger than her original home. The bedroom alone rivaled her apartment. It’s not difficult to find where the kitchen is or the dining table, which had several dishes already set. Kyungsoo walks over to the dining table. It looks very similar to a typical breakfast she would have at home. The food also smells amazing and she can’t wait to dig in. The dogs Kyungsoo heard earlier are laying down in the hallway. They’re so cute a fluffy like those stuffed toys in the bedroom. Kyungsoo is laughing to herself and stops when the man notices she sat at the dining table. “Oh! You’re done? You can set the bag by the couch over there and come eat. I’m almost done cleaning. I like to have at least what I used to cook cleaned before eating.”

 

Kyungsoo simply nods and does as told. She sits down at the large dining table and waits. She won’t forget about manners, especially at a stranger’s home. Kyungsoo still finds it odd she ended up inside someone’s house without knowing. The man finishes in no time and joins Kyungsoo at the table. He sits directly in across from Kyungsoo and takes off the lid of the pot. Apparently, he made some hangover stew. Kyungsoo knows a lot effort goes into making the dish.

 

“Go ahead and dig in. There’s plenty of rice and refills of the side dishes if you want anymore.”

“Oh, no thanks. This is definitely more than enough.”

 

The first bite has her eyes widen. It tastes just like the hangover stew her mom makes for her dad the next morning. Her dad is a businessman and sometimes he has no choice but to attend company dinners that involve lots of alcohol. Kyungsoo notices that he is looking at her. Guessing that he’s garnering for what kind of reaction to his cooking. She unexpectedly asks for his name.

 

“Jongin. My name’s Jongin, but those close to me call me Kai.” Kyungsoo nods as she continues to eat. Jongin takes it that the food is edible for her. She stops for a moment to look at him. “I’ll just call you Jongin. I’m Kyungsoo by the way.”

 

“Oh, I know.” The response comes out automatically and Jongin is just as quickly filled with regret. Jongin hopes Kyungsoo didn’t catch it though judging from her response she did. “You know?...you already know who I am?” Kyungsoo isn’t upset that Jongin already knows her name. It does, however, pique her curiosity. How in the world would Jongin know, if after all the years attending the same university, they never crossed paths. 

 

“Kinda? We never formally met...but I heard about you from Sehun.” Jongin knows he said too much. Giving such details leads to more questions and the impendable doom. Kyungsoo then nonchalantly asks, “You know Sehun?” She continues to eat while keeping her attention on Jongin. This much attention is not necessarily enjoyable for him. He can’t bare lying to Kyungsoo and so he decides to answer truthfully. “Oh….yeah. We go way back. Known him since we were in diapers. Our moms are good friends since they were in high school. He may be only a few months younger, but treats me like I’m his younger sister.”

 

“That’s cute.” The natural smile Kyungsoo gives Jongin has his heart pounding. Her eyes turn into these crescents as her cheeks resemble cute little peaches. She’s honestly too good for this world. Jongin also panicked when trying to find clothes for Kyungsoo to wear. He didn’t mean to give her shorts. Sweatpants or some cargo pants would’ve been fine, but Jongin panicked. He took the first thing from the bottom drawer and ran away when Kyungsoo shuffled in her sleep.

 

They keep on talking as they eat, learning more about each other. Kyungsoo and Jongin have gotten a lot more comfortable around each other. Without knowing even Kyungsoo throws in a few jokes and teases Jongin. Both of them never knew they would ever click so well. Upon finishing breakfast, Kyungsoo offered to wash the dishes. It was the least she could do for Jongin preparing such a feast. They have a minor argument about who would wash the dishes and eventually they decide to wash them together. Yet Jongin insisted he does more of the work of actually washing and Kyungsoo does the drying. She accepts the proposition or else they would waste more time and never get anything done.

 

“Did you really cook all of this?” wonders Kyungsoo. The food was delicious and she doesn’t know that many people around her age who can comfortably prepare meals like this. If you think about her friends, you would understand. Jongin nods and smiles as he hands over another dish to dry. “Yes, it really was me! I get that a lot since I don’t act or look like I would enjoy cooking. My mom’s a chef at a hotel restaurant in Apgujeong-dong, so I guess you can say I’ve always had a natural skill for cooking? Or love for food. How about you? Do you like to cook?” Kyungsoo didn’t expect such an animated response. As they are talking, Kyungsoo notices how excitedly Jongin talks about food. 

 

“I like to cook. I learned from my mom too. She’s not a fancy restaurant chef though. She grew up in Gwangju where her mom owned a Chinese restaurant. I’ve learned the basics of cooking from her and whenever I try a new recipe, it usually turns out well. I live on my own right now so I don’t really have the luxury to cook.” 

 

They finish cleaning with the utensils and Jongin puts away the rubber gloves, then was about to take off his apron. Kyungsoo doesn’t know why, but she offers to untie it for him. She also gets closer than expected and both of them are blushing. She instantly thinks about when she didn’t even let Sehun tie her apron at painting class. Thank goodness he wasn’t around to rub it in her face that she was voluntarily acting this way with Jongin. 

 

Jongin clears his throat before continuing their conversation. They walk over to the living room where there are couches for them to sit. He insisted they eat some fruits before Kyungsoo leaves. He already had everything ready before Kyungsoo could muster a no. “I understand. I cook a lot more now. In large portions, so there’s always food in the fridge during the week. I live at home and well....my mom’s been sick lately. She’s staying at a hospital but thankfully it’s near our university. So I can easily stay the night there and watch over her.” Kyungsoo then asks, “Oh I’m sorry to hear that. Is your mother alright?” 

 

Before continuing their conversation, they sit down on the couch nearest to the coffee table. Jongin sets down the plate that had two apples, two fruit forks, and a knife. Kyungsoo watches as Jongin expertly replies to her question with ease, even though he was currently peeling an apple. Her knife skills aren’t bad but for some reason she can’t get the hang of peeling apples nicely. “She’s not terminally ill, but has gotten weaker. I tell her she should retire and open a small restaurant if she needs to. Being head chef at a prestigious restaurant is taking a toll on her health at her old age. My mom’s a lot older than other women who have children my age. She was also the eldest child in her family and was always selfless...it makes me appreciate her even more. I wish she would remind herself she deserves little things such as relaxing while I clean or cook...or let me take her to the salon to get a fresh perm.” He looks over to Kyungsoo’s blank face and always assumes the worst. “Sorry, when it comes to my mom I can talk about her for ages.” Kyungsoo shakes her head and assures Jongin that he didn’t do anything wrong. “I don’t mind it at all. You can see someone’s character by the way they treat their parents.”

 

“Really? So...what do you think of me?” The sudden question has Kyungsoo squirming in her spot on the couch. She hopes Jongin doesn’t notice that her face is currently burning up. Fortunately for her, Jongin is too busy now slicing the apples into equally shaped wedges. Kyungsoo wonders why he can’t use those apple cutter things and be done with it in three seconds. Though seeing this side of Jongin is oddly attractive. “It’s a secret.” That sort of response was not what Jongin expected and he pouts for a moment. Kyungsoo smiles and pokes at the protruding lip. “But I will tell you this. My opinion of you is a good thing.”

 

*  
*

 

They end up talking more while eating apples that they didn’t notice it was already early afternoon. Kyungsoo is the one to stand up and announce that she should get going. “I should get home. I didn’t get to work on my paper last night so I should force myself to do.”

 

“Oh right. I totally understand. It’s the end of the semester so you would have other things to do than waste time talking with me.” Jongin stands up and takes the plate with him to the kitchen. Kyungsoo follows after him and is ready to take the dishes for drying. They don’t even notice how natural it all seemed. “Aw Jongin. It wasn’t a waste of my time. You’re not such a bad person and it’d be great if we could hang out some time!”

 

Jongin peers over as he cleans the small forks. “Wait...seriously? You’re not bothered I’m best friends with Sehun?” 

 

Kyungsoo nods and grins, “Yeah, I always say I’m annoyed by what Sehun does or says but I know he’s a good kid. That also doesn’t change my opinion about you.” 

 

Jongin chuckles once he thinks about his best friend. “Trust me. I know Sehun is a handful. Have you met his girlfriend? She’s such a…” Kyungsoo easily finishes the sentence for him since she is sure where this is going. “Saint for dating him. I know.” 

 

They laugh together, showing off the great connection they have. Jongin motions that he’s ready for Kyungsoo to untie his apron. He looks over to Kyungsoo and smiles as he watches her help take it off. “Alright, let’s get you home.”

 

*  
*

 

Kyungsoo’s thought of dropping her off at the apartment would be taking the subway together. In contrast, she found herself in one of the most nicest cars she has ever sat in. Jongin also has a car and offered to drive her directly there. “I want to make sure you comfortably get there.”

 

She is scared moving in her seat will create a scratch on the beautiful genuine leather. Kyungsoo is slightly freaking out in the inside. Not because Jongin is potentially a rich kid and his parents probably make more than what she could ever make in a lifetime, but that he is being way too nice to her. It all seems too good to be true.

“How come you don’t drive to school?” wonders Kyungsoo. Jongin shrugs as he prepares to make a turn, following the navigation set to her apartment building. “I like to go driving once in awhile. I only got my license because of my parents. Mass transit is better in my opinion. I also don’t get how people who drive to school everyday find parking in that small parking lot. I hope I don’t sound snobbish, but I wouldn’t want to park my car in public streets either.”

 

Kyungsoo nods in agreement. “I get you. Must be nice to know you can still drive if taking public transportation doesn’t work out...or have to worry when you want to go somewhere outside of Seoul.” Jongin admits there are some perks in having a car. “Well, if you need a lift anywhere, you can let me know….I mean we are friends, right?” 

 

The offer catches Kyungsoo off-guard. She was already thankful Jongin was taking her home. She really didn’t want to bother Jongin in the future when she could even take a taxi if she has to. She tells him just that and the hurt look on Jongin’s face makes her feel some sort of guilt. They don’t talk as much after that. There is at least some music playing and Kyungsoo finds it funny Jongin has the urge to keep himself from singing along to Mamamoo when it starts playing on the radio. 

 

Eventually they arrive at Kyungsoo’s apartment building. She almost forgets that she is still wearing the platforms she got from Baekhyun last night, so she almost trips getting out of the car. Kyungsoo did find out her feet fit Jongin’s mother’s shoes, but didn’t dare to borrow those to wear. Jongin also got out of the car once he parked. “Aw, I wanted to open the car door for you.”

 

Kyungsoo snorts as they walk through the front door. The security guard greets Kyungsoo and Jongin politely bows when the old man notices he is there too. “You didn’t have to drop me off and even walk me to the stairs….but thank you.” 

 

“No, it’s alright. I really wanted to...I got to spend more time with you doing this.” Even Jongin has no idea how those words came out of his mouth. Kyungsoo smiles and says that she’ll be heading upstairs. Jongin suddenly grabs Kyungsoo by the hand. “Hey, before you go I have something to tell you.” Kyungsoo motions for him to go ahead in speaking. Jongin holds onto her hand even tighter. “Ever since I saw you that time we bumped into each other...I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I felt like last night was fate. As if I was given a chance to finally get to know you. It hasn’t been long since we formally met, but I _really_ like you. The thing is….the thing is you probably think I’m a guy. When I’m not. Kyungsoo, I don’t want to lie to you and have you keep thinking I’m male when I’m female.”

 

Kyungsoo grabs onto Jongin’s other hand and smiles. She rubs Jongin’s hands with her thumbs. Naturally soothing her. “Jongin, I already know you’re not a guy. I started questioning it once I saw those pictures of a girl that looked a lot like you. As we kept talking you’re actually even more feminine than I am. I also caught you when you said it’s only your parents, you, and your _oppa_. That meant the room I stayed in was indeed yours. I didn’t say anything since I wouldn’t want to force something like that out of you. But know with me you don’t have to hide who you are, Jongin. I’m glad you decided to come out with it now than later.” Jongin’s eyebrows furrow in confusion as she thinks out loud. “Why now and not later?”

 

“So I can say that even though you’re not a guy, I really like you too…” Kyungsoo leans in closer so that their lips barely touch each other. “and so that I can also kiss you.” The kiss is soft and sweet. They slowly mold their lips together and Kyungsoo even tastes like peaches. It was probably from the lip balm she applied while they were in the car. Who cares. Still it has Jongin feeling a bit daring as she has her arms around Kyungsoo’s waist. She pulls Kyungsoo in closer and slips her tongue through. She can feel Kyungsoo’s chest pushed against hers and the dirty words she wants to say are silenced as they make out. 

 

The old man nearby grunts and the lip lock ends before it gets any deeper. Both girls are blushing and apologize to him. “Don’t care what you do together. Just not in the front lobby. At least get inside the apartment and continue.” The security guard’s sudden sass has them feeling even more embarrassed. Jongin clears his throat and manages to tuck a piece of Kyungsoo’s hair behind her ear as she talks. “I’ll call you later? Make sure you didn’t procrastinate and work on your paper?” 

 

Kyungsoo scoffs and playfully shoves Jongin. “That won’t help me. Give me something that’ll have me work my hardest.” Jongin accepts the challenge and begins her offers. “How about a date?” Kyungsoo blows off the offer instantly. “I don’t need this paper to be done to have you go on a date with me.” The reply surprises Jongin, though it doesn’t make her give up. “You’re underestimating me here, Kyungsoo.” The said woman bats her eyelashes and smirks. “No, I’m not _sweetie._ ” Jongin chuckles as she makes the space between them closer again. “Yes, you are _babe_.” It’s obvious another make out is going to happen when it has nothing to do with their current conversation. 

 

The old man notices this time the kiss is a lot more passionate and they eventually rush upstairs together. He shakes his head, turning back to the show he’s watching on his little television. “Kids these days. Can’t control their hormones.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write, but I honestly don't know if I'll ever keep writing in general. I might force myself to stick to drabbles since I don't have much free time ever these days


End file.
